Been There
by GingerNinja24
Summary: What do you do when you feel like life has given up on you?" I asked. "Smile." I'm not good at summeries, it's not a love story, unless you want it to be but there will be Doctor/Rose in it. T for language Starts with 9th Doctor later on the 10th doctor
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: **I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's character, just my OC.

* * *

**Prologue**

My childhood was not a happy one. I guess I just wasn't a lucky little girl but there always been someone there for me. When I felt that the world abandoned me he was there. As I grew older, he was the only solid thing I could count on. I was on unstable ground, and bad things would happen around me, to me, but I was never alone. Whenever I feel lower than dirt, and my life is worthless, he comes and proves me wrong. I don't even think the visits were planned, he just was there at that time. He taught me to smile, laugh, and just keep living. He's like a big brother, a best friend, and a father when I need it. He's The Doctor, my Doctor.

* * *

This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, plez tell me how I did, I should be uploding the first real chapter in a bit. Thanx for reading and plez message, I'll give you a cookie. ;)


	2. The First Meeting

**Disclamer:** Still don't own, but I wish I did!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meeting

"You can't get away." A deep voice yelled on a beach. "I'm gonna get you!" A shadow is seen walking along near a cave. He looks about 6'2. He's about to enter the cave when a red blur came down ontop of him and giggles were heard.

"You didn't think to look up!" The red head said.

"Of course not! How in the hell did you get up there?" The man said laughing.

"I climbed, hehe."

"You always was a monkey." He said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders as she squealed in joy.

"Cameron! Micheal! Get in here, the rest of the family will be here in a bit, and find Jason!" A femine voice yelled. The red head, Cameron, turned her head and had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Race ya! Loser gotta find Jason!" Laughing her head off, she took off running. "Gotta hurry Mike!"

* * *

You see, that was me, all those years ago. When everything was good, before the accident.

* * *

"Jace, can you take your hands off my eyes?" I asked as my four year old brother giggled.

"I'm not Jace." He said trying to make a deep voice and sound serious but his laughter led me to believe otherwise. Grabbing his arms I threw it over my head and catched him in my arms, and tickled him. Then Mike came in and flicked me on my head.

"Stop being mean to your little brother." He said as I tried to pout but a smile stayed on my lips. I jumped up and tried to hit him on his head but I was only 4'5 and couldn't reach. Laughing Mike took up a Karate stance and made a few hits at me, not bruising speed, but enough to hurt alittle bit. I blocked a few and tried to hit back. We played around like this alot and it always ended up with me in the floor.

"Cams get out of the floor, its time for cake!" I heard my mother yell. Mike helped me up as we ran into the dining room with Jace ran behind us. I looked around the room to see my granmother sitting at the table with my mother beside her. My aunt and uncle was across the table with their new born child in my grandfather's arms. Then the lights went out, a door was heard opening, and a cake with ten candles on it entered the room with my father holding it. The room filled with horrible singing of Happy Birthday, but I loved it all the same.

"Make a wish!" Jace yelled and I thought for a minute.

Thinking to myself, 'I wish that this happiness will stay forever.' And I blew out the candles, the darkness consuming us.

My brother flipped on the lights and his brown/blonde hair was the first thing I saw then I looked around the room, everyone had the blonde/brown hair exept my little brother, father and uncle they had black and brown hair. My bright red hair really didn't belong, but they look at me with love and I know I belong here. I was adopted when I was six, four years, and they love me soo much.

Mike was named after my father, he's fifteen, I always cover for him when he get in a tight spot. He had brow eyes, and a strong build. He's a huge trouble maker and very playful.

My father has dark brown hair and green eyes. He's thirty-seven, and has a strong build, he's an oil rig worker, just got promoted, and has been married to my mother for seventeen years. He's serious but can loosen up, he worked alot, I didn't get to see him alot, but I loved him soo much.

My mother has brown/blonde hair, and blue eyes, the kindest eyes I've ever seen. She is very soft, but looses her emotions easily. She had medical problems, they said she could never get pregnant so they adopted me then a week later they found out she was pregnant. At first I thought they were gonna get rid of me but she held me and said that I'm her child now and she would never get rid of me. She was adopted like me, but she looked like her parents.

Jace is only four, he had dark brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes with green mixed in them. He's about three feet tall and catching up to my height, I was always short. He has the sweetest personality and trying to do all that we can as best as he could.

My grandmother is alot like my mother, when she was younger she looks just like my mother.

My grandfather is kind but he has moments where it seems like he's not here. He's bald but has dark brown eyes that, in the right light, looks black, sometimes.

I just met my aunt and uncle today so I don't know much about them but my aunt is my mother's twin, she found her just a year ago, and her husband has black hair and light brown eyes. Their baby is so cute, it has a little patch of blonde hair and blue eyes.

I looked around and smiled then I remembered something.

"Auntie," I said," I found the cutes clothes for little Danny, can I go get it?" After my aunt nodded I ran up to my room. I got the best room in the house, facing the cliff that lead to the ocean, and the moon with the stars reflecting on the waves. Grabbing the box I ran down and snatched Danny from my granfather.

I undressed him and pulled out a black one peice pj set that had ACDC Back in Black written all over it. It had a matching hat. I love the band ACDC and I saw this and had to get it for him. I even got the shoes to go with it. I showed them smiling and Jace climed in my lap with Danny.

Then i felt a shake and pulled the little ones near me as the house started to shake. Slowly the ceiling started caving as I held the childern close to me. I hid their faces as I saw a chunk of the cieling smash my aunt and uncle, blood spraying across the room. I felt tears blind my vision until I saw Mike's face. We got up and started running towards the door, my father in the lead but I couldn't find my mother.

I felt numb pushing the little one's faces deeper in my shoulders, they didn't need all the blood and fire. I looked at the door just ahead of us when I felt something hit my shoe, I looked down and almost screamed, there was my mother, well half of her. Everything below her waist was gone and replaced with blood and something else I rather not identify. I looked forward to see the only exit was blocked. I felt Mike cover part of me with his body and my father cover the other part. They made a human shield for me and I shielded the little ones.

I felt them crying and I heard screaming, all of us, screaming as our lives were going to be smashed out of us. Pulling the little ones closer to me I felt the final fall, as the house went down. It was just a pressure at first, then it started to get to heavy to breath and it took all my strength no to fall on the little ones. I felt a hard rock fall on my head, then I relized it wasn't a rock, it was a head, my brother's head, Mike. It's lifeless eyes staring into my and I froze, to scared and sad to a warm liquid pulled at my shirt and dow my arms and face. I could smell the blood as it leaked over my lips. The matallic taste invading my senses.

My arms shook and I couldn't hold myself up much longer, I was drain, physically, emotionally. I fell my consious fading. I heard Jace scream, I tried to move but couldn't, the weight getting unbearable. I knew I was going to die, tears streamed down my face and I mumbled," I'm sorry." Then the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

Light, I saw light and the pressure was lightning. I pulled the little ones closer to me as I tried to move. I gasped in pain as I tried to move. I heard voices, "...alive...help...God...children..."

I felt them trying to take the little ones from me. I paniced, started struggling, ignoring the pain, I curled up in a ball, both boys in my little bubble of protection, between my knees and chest.

"Just...help...please...hurt...hospital." I heard bits and pieces. I looked up, my vision blurred, I saw the shape of a man and a woman. The woman had blonde hair I think. I shook my head, trying to clear it, blinking rapidly, I looked at them again. (I don't want to describe them but you know what they look like. 9th Doctor) "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. What's your name?" The man, Doctor, said.

"Cameron." I said. 'Doctor, he can help then, he's a doctor.' I thought looking at the two broken childern in my arms," Help them Doctor, please, I broke them." As soon as the words left my mouth two paramedics took them away. I curled back up my head resting on my knees.

"Cameron, we need to take you to the hospital as well." Rose said.

"No, I'm fine, I just need to sit here, I'm fine." I said trying not to cry, I don't cry! Why did this happen? Can I not catch a break, everything was sooo good, I was happy and this happened. I felt someone touch my shoulder and flinched away. I gasped as I flinched but gritted my teeth and looked up to see who touched me, my brownish-red hair a veil and my dark brown eyes peaking through.

"You have to go to the hospital, it's not a choice." The Doctor said and picked me up and I did cry out. My ribs burned and I gritted my teeth, mad at myself for crying out. Breathing through my nose, I focused at where we were going more than the pain. I saw an ambulance and he sat me down and left Rose with me as he went to get the paramedic.

I saw my reflection in the tinted glass of the vehicle and studied my apperience. I saw blood dried to my face and a bruise on my left cheek. My blue jeans were staind with blood splatter and my black Linkin Park shirt is now ripped and bloody. I could see my ribs through the shirt and I'm pretty sure they aren't suppost to point out like that.

I looked at Rose," How's my family, is Jason and Danial still alive? I know the other's are dead, I..I..saw them die, but the little ones, are they ok?"

"I really don't know, here I'll go ask." Rose said as I nodded numbly as The Doctor came back with the paramedic. After the poking and prodding Rose came back and wouldn't look me in the eye, then I knew at least on of the was dead. She came up and whispered in the Doctor's ear, and I never took my eyes off of her.

"I'm sorry, the elder of the two is in critical condition," Rose started and I felt a burden lift off my chest," But the yonger one is dead." Only to feel it crash down ten times harder on my chest. I looked down and pressed my hand to my heart.

"It's my fault, if I tried harder to stay up," I looked at both of the people infront of me, the paramedic left,"I crushed him." I felt the tears pour down my face, as I tried to wipe them away before anyone could see. Everything was like in a daze, time and sound seemed to freeze. I heard the doors close on the ambulance and felt three presences in the back with me and then i felt the car moving.

* * *

At the hospital, I was having an X-ray when I heard voices. Unlike before it was louder, though it seem like they were whispering. Everything was so confusing, loud, soft, colors, everything just seems wrong.

"...Shock...worry...soon...just fine." I heard someone say then all of a sudden everything came into focus, like I was pulled out of inner self and brought to the surface. Like being under water and coming out to hear and see the world around you.

"There are old breaks on her ribs?" I heard a voice, I've heard him before, but couldn't remember his name.

"Yes, Cameron used to be a frequent." I heard another voice.

"Frequent?" The man I can't remember said.

"Yes, before the Moores' adopted her, she lived with Pam and Jim Rem, and Jim's mother Nora Rem." I think that is a doctor or a nurse.

"So she was here often, until you took her away, correct?" I remember it was that man from the..site..what was his name ummmm, Surgen? Doger? Ummm, oh yeah, Doctor! Dang how did I forget that one, I'm in a freaking hospital, I hate hospitals!

"Umm, not really, I'm afraid to say, her father killed her mother, then offed himself. Poor girl was there, the grandmother was at her home. She watched her family die before and now she does again." The nurse said. Stupid nurse, the people before was not my family! They were not a family to me! I could see them now right infront of me.

"They were not my family." I said my voice horsed.

"What?" The nurse said jumping.

"I said they were not my family, Pan and Jim, was not my FAMILY!! Those idiots were never and never would be my family!" I yelled looked her square in the eye before getting up and trying to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you lay down?" Doctor asked and I looked up at him.

"How's Jace-umm I mean Jason?" I looked him in the eye to see if he was lying or hiding something.

"ICU."

"Can I see him?" He looked at the nurse who pulled out a wheel chair. "I don't need that, I can walk."

"We don't need you hurting your ribs anymore." The nurse said and I just glared at her. Her eyes got wide and she backed up until Doctor made me look at him.

"Now don't got attacking the poor nurse, its not her fault your ribs are broken." He was smiling.

I made a small smile and said," Fine." I was about to sit down when a nurse ran in.

" He's dead, the other boy he's dead, Nurse Mina, you have to tell the girl." She said not noticing me, then noticed me and ran out.

Thats when I broke, I fell to the floor crying. I think I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I was in the hospital for three days, I grieved and cried, and today is the day of the funeral. I had Rose and Doctor visiting everyday and they cheered me up. They were there for me and for that I am eternally greatful. It rained on the funeral day, but as the ceramony ended it got light and the sun shined down.

"Your gonna leave now, huh?" I asked looking at Rose and The Doctor.

Rose looked at the Doctor and he nodded,"Yeah."

I nodded,"Thanks, see ya around?"

"Maybe." Docter said. I gave them a light hug, ribs remember, and saw them walk off. I sighed and turned to the social service worker.

"Where am I going?" I asked getting in the car.

"We have a foster family for you, it's some one you know." The man said with a smile.

"Who is it?" I felt a smile come to my lips.

"Nora Rem." He smiled brightly," When we said that you needed a foster family she was reluntant but we talked her into it, thought you would want something familiar in this time. And you'll never be low on money, we're giving you both checks to support ya!"

My face paled, my heart rate accelerated, and I knew, there was going to be a long road ahead of me, and I was going to do what the doctor taught me those few days he was here, smile.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and will R&R pleaz, I need the self-esteem. It's my first Doctor Who fic and I wanna know if I should go on?? I'll get working on the next chapter, thanx for reading XD


	3. Hello Again Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, just my OC.

* * *

**Three year passed, and living with my biological grandmother, Nora, hasn't been good. But I still smile that large cheesy smile that I've seen the doctor wear those few days I knew him. Speaking of the doctor, I haven't seen him once since he left. I'm not surprised though, I'm just one kid, and he's a traveler, from what he told me. He's probably somewhere far away and forgot about me, but I'm fine with that, it's best that way. **

**I practically threw myself in my school work after the accident three years ago, and ended up skipping the seventh and eighth grade. I'm a Junior now, and kids don't really like me. I'm picked on a lot. I do have two friends, Cara and Lindsey, but I don't talk to them at school, don't want them to get picked on too. I met Cara at my Judo class, that I started taking a year after living with Nora. I met Lindsey at work; we work at a diner close to our school. We convinced Cara to work there to, so it's fun. **

**It's March the ninth right now, two days before my birthday and the accident day. I'll be thirteen, a thirteen Junior. I bet that's why I'm picked on a lot. I guess you can say I'm anti-social but I don't really care. **

**But I'm getting off topic again, well, school has been getting weird. All the teachers, besides the history teacher, has been replaced. Then kids started going missing, but not kids with families, kids in foster homes and orphanages. Then we got a weird science teacher. **

**Well, I should explain how the school works first. We have a teacher per department, one math, one science, one history, and so on and so forth. There are four classes a day, not including lunch that last a hour and fifteen minutes, and others that last one hour and fifty minutes with a ten minute break between. We alternate classes each week, for example, my schedule is the first week:**

**1st**** History**

**2****nd**** Math/Calculus **

**Lunch**

**3****rd**** Science/Advance Chemical Biology**

**4****th**** AP English 3 **

**Second week:**

**5****th**** Spanish 2**

**6****th**** Family Development/Nutrition Health**

**Lunch**

**7****th**** Computer technology 2**

**8****th**** Art 3**

**And everyday, if your in athletics, practice after school till five and I'm in golf, along with my two friends. Actually we are the only girls, so we are automatically put on a team, so we can be friends at golf too. Then we go to work at five till, well, ten for Cara, eleven for Lindsey, and one a.m. for me. I avoid going to the house as much as I can. Not home, house; my home was destroyed three years ago. **

**Anyway I'm getting off subject again. Weird things have been going on, so I'll start from the beginning of the day where the new science teacher showed up, Dr. John Smith.**

* * *

**Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line**

"**Cams, I brought you a banana. Have you seen Cara, she's been missing since yesterday." Lindsey said tossing my a banana. **

" **I haven't, do you think that the same thing happened to her as the others?" I asked getting worried.**

"**No, she did say about a trip for school, yeah, that's it." Lindsey said worriedly.**

"**Lindsey…" I started but she shook her head and her boyfriend the person who hated me the most in the entire school came up. Slinging his arm around Lindsey and glaring at me. I smiled brightly at him and he glared harder. **

"**Is she buggin' ya Linds?" He asked and Linds shook her head. **

"**We were just talking. But I forgot some books in my car, walk me there?" She said trying to get him away.**

"**You go on, I've gotta talk to Rem here for a moment." He said, now I glared at him and he smirked.**

"**Go on **_**Linds**_**, I'll be fine plus Burkett and I have some catching up to do." I then smiled that cheesy smile and nodded. **

"**Be nice to her Luke." Linds said before giving him a kiss and walking off.**

**Luke grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me off the ground. He's 6'3 and I'm still short at 5'1.**

**I still had the banana in my hand so I started to peel it, looking bored at Luke. He snatched the banana from my hand and tossed it to one of his minions that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. **

"**Listen here, **_**Rem**_**, Leave my girl alone or there will be consequences to be paid." He snarled and getting spit in my face.**

"**Wow, consequences, that a big word for you." I said slowly and a few of his minions laughed until he glared at him. "I would put me down now, if I was you."**

**Luke laughed, "Why would I do that."**

"**You have one chance." **

**He just laughed more and I shrugged, they never learn, I swear we did this yesterday. I thought it out in my head, a swift kick to his special part will send him forward and releasing me on the ground. An upper cut to the jaw will send him back to his lackey and knock them down like dominos. **

**I followed through with the plan but I saw my banana and went to grab it. Unfortunately, I was grabbed then, and the banana was taken by Luke, who stomped it into the ground.**

"**Come on, that was my food of the day." I mumbled then groaned, "What you do that for?"**

"**Is there a problem here." I heard someone say and Luke sneered.**

"**Who's akin'?" **

"**Dr. John Smith. I'm the new science teacher." The man said and Luke froze. **

"**No problem, just playing around. Unfortunately it got a little rough and my banana was squashed." I said, while thinking that Luke was lucky that Lindsey was his girlfriend. **

"**Oh, ok well, school's about to start, get." He said and I finally got a good look at him. He had messy brown hair, a pinstripe suit and black converses like mine. Oh yeah, I'm wearing the converses, regular flair leg jeans, and a black hoodie with evil bunnies on it that says "Yes, the evil bunnies from Hell and I have a plan." and on the back it says, "But don't tell anyone." **

**He stuck his hand out and helped me up, which isn't hard, I'm kind of underweight, but have a bit of a belly, funny. Anyway, he helped me up and I thanked him.**

"**That's nice of you, sticking up for them, even though then were bullying you." He said and I shrugged.**

"**Don't need to give them another reason to hate me." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a banana and handed it to me.**

"**Get to class." He smiled and walked off. I stared at him for a moment, he was weird but in a good way. I peeled the banana and took a bite as I walked to class with a small smile that was genuine. **

Hope you like it, the next part should be up soon, Thanx R&R


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own.

Ok well I wrote alot but Fanfiction won't let me publish it all so this disclaimer will last for the rest of the chapters I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**At Lunch**

I walked into the lunch room heading for my table, no one sits with me and I still haven't seen Cara, I'm starting to get worried. I'm almost to my table, which is by Linds, when her evil boyfriend tripped me. I put my hands out to stop my fall and someone grabbed my arm.

"Whoa, there, that was a close one." A familiar voice said and I looked up to see Dr. Smith sitting at me table.

"Well, you seem to be in all the right places for me." I said with another fake smile.

"Seems so." He said eating a French fry from his tray. I sat down across from him and smiled.

"You don't mind me sitting here, Doc, you seem to be at my table." He seemed startled for a minute at my new nickname for him but he just smiled.

"Not at all."

I sat there for a minute when one of the lunch ladies came up to me and placed a green slushy in front of me. I smiled and said my thanks as she walked off.

"What's that?" Smith asked.

"I'm not really sure, but a lunch lady always brings me one. It tastes weird at first but after a few sips it taste pretty good."

"Oh, where is your lunch anyway." He asked and I paused for a moment, 'I could say that Nora starves me and never gives me lunch or lunch money. Or I could lie.'

"I forgot my money, I'm always forgetting something." I laughed but he just looked at me for a moment. I thought he saw through the lie but then he laughed too.

I smiled a real smile, he reminds me of the Doctor, a bit cheekier, but he can get me to smile a real smile. "So, Doc-tor," I said as two syllables, "How did you end up teaching in a high school?"

"Oh, just my love for knowledge and I just moved here, first job that was offered." We sat in content silence after that until the bell rang. He started walking out and I followed him.

"Are you stalking me?" He asked jokingly.

"No your stalking me to where I'm about to go. I have science next." I said smiling, he nodded and kept walking. We got into the room and I went to my lab table. Mine is right by the window in the very back. I don't have a lab partner, no one wants to be mine but I don't care.

Class started and we were given an experiment with finding the chemical property of different fungi. (I really don't know if you can but it sounds smart) I finished my quickly and laid my head down. I fell asleep easily; I haven't slept more than two hours each night for three years.

_**Dream**_

_I was back in my five year old body. I look down at the dirty white dress with many stains. I look over and see my birth mom, with a needle over a stove. 'Why is Mommy doing that?' I thought. _

"_Cammie, why don't you go watch TV for a while, Mommy has some grown up stuff to do." She said and I nodded. I went and started watching SpongeBob. _

"_BITCH!" I heard, Daddy's home. I try to ignore it like always but the shadows are moving in here. I quickly run behind the couch. I saw Mommy run into here with Daddy chasing here. 'Were they playing a game?' I thought but then I saw Daddy was angry and in his mean phase. _

"_Stop please, stop, you need to calm down." I heard Mommy say, I've heard this line many times in my life. I was scared now, he's going to hurt one of us, and I know it. I'm forgetting something, something important. I just can't remember. I see Daddy bring the half empty bottle of the stinky stuff he calls Vodka over his head. He swings down and hits Mommy in the head._

_I put my hand to my mouth to keep the sound from coming out. I feel tears flowing down my pale cheeks. I hear Mommy scream; I look out from behind the couch and see her looking at me. She signals for me to be quiet and I obey and watch as she struggles to get to her feet. _

"_Stay down bitch." Daddy says way to calm. He pulls out something. I think it's a gun, yes, it's a gun. He points it at Mommy and I hear two BANGs. _

_I start crying harder and he points the gun to his head. One bang, I see the blood spew from his head to the wall. I do the only thing a child can do, I scream. _

_**End Dream**_

I wake with a short scream and there is still ten minutes till class is out. Now everyone is staring at me and I see some laughing.

"May I use the Restroom?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer as I ran out of the room and to the restroom. I look in the mirror to see that I was crying in my sleep. I turn on the sink and splash water in my face. I dried it and looked back in the mirror.

I let out a small scream as I see the very man that haunted my dream with the bottle of Vodka held over his head ready to strike me. I turn around quickly to see no one there. I slide down to the floor and put my head in my hands as I took deep breaths. I pulled myself together as the bell for the next class rang. I took one last deep breath and walked out to my last class of the day.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Golfing Fun

_**After school at Golf**_

I walked out on the course, carrying my teal golf bag and Lindsey beside me with her green one. We still haven't seen Cara, but she could just be sick. Cara's a senior so we usually do see her through the day.

I set down my bag when I see Dr. Smith coming towards us.

"Ok, now I know your stalking me." I joked and he smiled a big cheesy smile as I did the same.

"Whoa, creepy, are you two related?" Linds asked.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Creepy union talking powers! I want to have creepy union talking powers too!!" Linds yelled and I smiled.

"Ok, my twin!" I yelled and held out my fist. She put her fist to mine and I said," Wonder twin's powers activate! Creepy union talking powers activate!!"

"Did it work?" We said at the same time, "How did you do that? Ok, stop it Cams it really is getting creepy. STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!"

Linds held out her fist and we said at the same time, "Wonder twin powers deactivate!"

"I forgot how creepily good you can do that." Linds said and I looked over to Dr. Smith who had a weird look on his face but then busted out laughing.

"So, what are ya doing here, Doc?" I asked and Linds elbowed me in the ribs.

"Be respectful." She said and looked at Doc, I'm definitely calling him that now.

"It's ok I don't mind her calling me that." Doc said and Linds smiled.

"Ok, Doc."

I laughed as I pulled my bag off the ground. I'm getting really weak, I noted as Linds and Doc did the same thing. I stumbled at bit and Linds looked worried then angry.

"Niaga, doof on uoy evig aron? Gnol woh? "Linds asked in our secret code translation, 'Nora give you no food again? How long?'

"Boj ym esol I did nehw?" I asked back, 'When did I lose my job?' Linds gasped and hit me. This caused me to fall over. I groaned as Linds ran over with Doc to help me up.

"What was that for?" I groaned and she hit me again. Doc kept me up and I smiled at him then glared at Linds.

"If you keep hitting me, Doc's gonna be my new best friend." I said the looked at Doc, "I love you, no homo."

"Ummmm, ok but why did you say no homo, I'm a guy."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes I'm a guy!"

"Are you gay?"

"Cameron!!" Linds yelled.

"What, they are important question!"

"What are you going to ask next, 'Are you a cross dresser?'" Linds said in her imitation voice of me.

"Actually that is a good question. Are you?" I said and got hit on the head, again. "You know you're gonna give me brain damage!"

"You have to have a brain for that." Linds said and I dropped my golf bag and lowered my head.

"That was mean." I was fake pouting.

"Well if you're going to act like an idiot, I'm gonna treat you like one." Ok that one actually hurt.

"That's not nice."

"To bad."

"Your acting like _him_." I said and turned around with my arms crossed. Lindsey just waved her hand in the air and kept walking.

"Don't take things so personally Cams." She kept walking and I just stared at her, then walked the opposite direction.

**With Lindsey**

"That wasn't very nice." Doc said.

"She'll pout for a minute then be back to normal, don't worry. She always smiles in a minute."

"Don't you ever think that you actually hurts her and she covers it up?"

"Nah, she'd tell me."

"Ok then, where is she?" Doc asked and Lindsey looks around.

**Back with me**

I was looking at the pond at the course, thinking back, way back.

_**Slap**_

_I fall to the floor._

"_Daddy!" I scream._

"_Don't Daddy me! You should a known better!" _

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

"_I'm sorry? That's all you have to say? God, maybe you are an idiot."_

"_It was just a B-!" I tried to argue but I got slapped again._

"_And why did you get that grade?"_

"_Because I didn't put my name on the paper."_

"_That is what idiots do! I will not have an idiot child!"_

"_Why are you being mean to me?"_

"_Because when you act like an idiot, I will treat you like one."_

I snapped out of it and noticed Doc and Linds coming up. I smiled and waved, "Hey, can we leave yet?"

"What were you doing?"

"I saw something shiny in the water, Linds, that's all." I said, dang, when did I become such a good liar? She nodded and we walked to the girl's locker room.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Stranger Danger

"**I'm gonna take a shower, see you tomorrow." I said and she nodded and left. I pulled out the iPod that Cara got me and iHome that Lindsey got me. I pressed shuffle and went to my bag. I pulled out shampoo and conditioner, and went to the shower stall. **

**The song Hello by Evanescence came on. Singing along softly, I took a slow shower. **

**playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again has no one told you she's not breathing? hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to hello if I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream don't try to fix me I'm not broken hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry suddenly I know I'm not sleeping hello I'm still here all that's left of yesterday **

**Then Missing by Evanescence,**

**Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the , please forgive me,But I won't be home someday you'll look up,And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:"Isn't something missing?"You won't cry for my absence, I know -You forgot me long I that unimportant...?Am I so insignificant...?Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't someone missing me?Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the , please forgive me,But I won't be home again.I know what you do to yourself,I breathe deep and cry out;"Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?"Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't someone missing me?And if I bleed, I'll bleed,Knowing you don't if I sleep just to dream of youI'll wake without you there,Isn't something missing?Isn't something.......Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the words.**

**Afterwards, I wrapped the towel around me and looked into the slightly fogged mirror. Half my face was blurred because of the fog but I don't wipe it off. I just stare at what others see. I wonder what they would think if they knew the real me. Shaking my head I go to my locker and put my clothes on. Placing the towel on my head and drying it, I grab my bag and head to the exit. My make-up was washed off in the shower so you can see the dark circles under my eyes.**

**I toss the towel into the bin at the door and opened the door to the gym. I kept my head down and started walking towards the exit when I ran into some one. I fell and looked up to see Doc. **

"**Sorry." I mumbled and as I scrambled to my feet. **

"**No, it's my fault." Doc argued. I just shook my head. I looked outside and noticed the sun starting to set, it was almost six. I cursed under my breath, hoping Doc didn't hear but I think he did.**

"**I've gotta go." I tried to rush out but he grabbed my arm.**

"**Do you have a ride?" He asked and I shook my head.**

"**I walk so I've gotta hurry."**

"**I can give you a ride."**

"**No, I couldn't. I should get going." **

"**I insist." He said without a smile. Something didn't feel right and I know I shouldn't but it's getting dark and to get to the house I have to go through the slums of the town. I nodded but kept my head down as we walked to a van. There was a man in the van; a dark skinned, black haired, and brown eyed man. I think he's our assistant principal. **

"**Is this her?" He asked. They two guys looked at each other for a bit and my bad feeling started to get worse. **

"**I'll just walk." I said and started to walk away when Doc grabbed my arm. Now I was panicked. I struggled and then yelled the first thing that came to mind. **

"**STRANGER DANGER!!!" I kicked him in his special place and ran. I heard the car start and I ran through all the short cuts I knew. What usually takes an hour and a half to get to the house, it took about forty-five minutes running the whole time.**


	7. Locked out

When I got home I saw Nora close the front door. I tried to open it but it was locked so I knocked. Nora was talking through the door.

"Do you see the sun?" She asked.

"No." I said after looking around. I checked behind me but I didn't see any cars.

"You know my rule, when the sun goes down the door is locked till it comes back up." I swear I hear smugness in her voice.

"But you've gone out with Carl after dark." I argued.

"But I'm the one in charge and I say you can't come in." I know there is smugness in her voice now. I can hear her walking away.

I growled and started to walk to Linds house, sixteen blocks away. It took about an hour to get there; so now it's about seven forty-five. I knock on the door and Mickey answered. Linds is in a foster home with ten other kids and Mickey and her are the oldest. Mickey's here to help though.

"What are ya doing here?" Mickey asked and Linds came up behind him.

"Did she..?" Linds asked and I nodded.

"Late."

"Your eyes?"

"Sleep."

"Mickey can Cams spend the night, please?" Linds asked and he nodded.

"What's going on? Is it Nora again?" He asked. I just nodded. He let me in and Linds led me to the kitchen. She gave me a bag of grapes.

"I love you." I said as I started to eat the grapes.

"I thought you loved me?" I heard a voice behind me. I jumped and ran behind Mickey.

"Dr. Smith!" I squeaked out.

"What? No doc?" He smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Docs staying here till he finds a house. Mickey gave him a ride here when he picked me up." Linds said.

"How is that possible, he was at the school when I started walking home. He tried to kidnap me!" I said still hiding behind Mickey. I started to throw grapes at him.

"Get back, back I say! I will only get in the car if you have candy!"

"Cameron! You never get in the car!"

"Yeah, what she said!" I said after Linds slapped me.

"But Cams, Docs been here ever since I left."

"Do you have a brother or something. Now that I think about it he didn't smile, at all." I mused.

"No brothers. Hmmm, interesting." Doc thought out loud.

"Well, the assistant principal was there too. We will figure it out tomorrow." I said and we went to the family room to sit down. We started watching TV. The Shining was on and it ended at ten.

"Cams, what are you going to do about Nora?" Mickey asked suddenly and I gave him the 'Shut up' glare.

"Nothing. After I graduate I'm moving to Texas for college and probably never see Nora again. So there is no problem." I shrugged.

Not a problem?! What if you die in that year time?!" Linds argued.

"Don't you two team up on me, I'll walk out of this house and sleep in the park." I threatened.

"Go ahead." Linds dared and I stood up and walked to the door. Mickey grabbed and pulled me back down to the couch.

"No one is leaving this house. Cams we're just worried about you. That's all, Nora doesn't feed you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I always am."

"You can move in here." Linds said, "We can share a room."

"I need the money for college, so I can't."

"Then your just killing yourself."

"Listen, lets just go to bed and talk about it out in the morning." Mickey said.

"Unlikely." I mumbled as Linds and I went to her room. I had a cot there for days like this.

"Night Cams."

"Night Linds."

I laid there for an hour. I couldn't sleep, again. Sighing I left Linds room and went to the end of the hallway, to the big window. I opened it a bit and slipped onto the roof. I looked up to the stars and thought, 'Tomorrow is the day.' I felt tears come to my eyes. 'And I know Nora's gonna get her new boyfriend, Carl, to knock me around.'

**Linds Room**

Linds sighed after I left. She started to go after me but she saw Doc opening his door.

"You should be in bed." She said.

"So should you. What's going on?" He asked.

"It's complicated."

"I have time." Linds sighed, looked at me then walked into Doc's room.

**Back to me**

I felt tear streaking my face. My heart hurts and I just wanted to end it all. I don't even recognize myself anymore.

I looked at the edge of the roof and wondered if the drop would kill me. I drooped my head, when I heard someone come out. I wiped away my tears and hid my face.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." It was Doc.

"I wanted to look at the stars." I said looking up at the stars.

"Ah, yes, the stars." He said and we sat there in silence.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting tired." Doc said

"You should go to bed." I said.

"But what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on." He just shook his head and stayed out there with me till the sun came up. Standing I went to Linds room and woke her for school. I would have to borrow some of her clothes.


	8. Start of a crappy day

Sorry so short but I'm trying.

* * *

"No!" I yelled, Lind's hoodies are not clean.

"Its not that bad. Any I got this shirt for you for your birthday, please wear it."

"Ok." I said as I slipped on a solid white shirt with two hearts that have a banner over them. The banner says, 'This banner around me is Love.' I love the shirt but I hate not having a hoodie on.

I'm embarrassed, because, well, I'm well developed for my age. I wear a D-cup, and I don't like showing them off. I'm barely thirteen!

Anyway no hoodie, so I'm stuck. Heading down stairs, Mickey gave us a ride to the school, Linds and I in the back seat with Doc and Mickey in the front.

As soon as I got out of the car I saw a few guys staring. I sighed and walked to my locker as I heard them whispering.

"So that's why she wears hoodies."

"Damn."

And stuff like that that made my faced blush bright red. I got into class and kept low until lunch.

I hid out in the library during lunch, funny how the lunch lady still found me. She gave me the green shake and left.

I went to Docs class, where Luke tripped me. 'Such a fun day!' I thought, 'At least I got my job to look forward to tomorrow.'

Science was boring and so was English. It was raining so no golf. I went straight to the house where Nora was waiting for me. Well just gotta get it over with.


	9. Beat down and the Truth

This shows more of the abuse that Cameron has been going through, sorry if you don't like it.

* * *

I groaned as I picked myself off the floor, I must of passed out. I went to the mirror and saw that the entire left side of my face was bruised, and my lip was busted. I washed off the dry blood and was going to check out the rest of my body but there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Mickey with Doc behind him.

"Have you seen Linds, she just disappeared!" He looked freaked oh crap. Linds is gone, first Cara now… No. I trembled and shook my head. I looked at the clock, it was seven. Nora and Carl should be out till eleven.

"Come in." I said and then I noticed that there was a small pool of dried blood on the hard wood floor. It seemed that it was then that Mickey and Doc noticed my face then saw where I was looking and made the connection.

I looked at them to see anger and sympathy in their eyes. I went into the kitchen and they followed. They noticed the locks on the refrigerator and pantry. I felt ashamed, no one was suppose to see this.

"You can sit at the table, I'll be right back. Are you hungry?" I asked as I grabbed a wash cloth and went to clean the blood off the floor, they watched me as I did this. I went up stairs and grabbed the little bit of bread from under the bed and came down. I split it with them but they didn't touch any of it.

"How long?" Doc asked.

"It's only been under my bed for a few days, I don't think its old." I said avoiding what he was really asking.

"Not that!" He yelled standing up and waving his arms, "All of this, how long has it been going on?!"

"Since I got here, but it's not that bad." I said trying to reassure them but I can tell it's not working. "Really, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, we can see that." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Just forget me and lets focus on Linds!" I yelled, "I'm fine!"

"How bad are you hurt?" Doc asked.

"I don't know." I looked down as he came over to me, he pulled out a silver tube and pressed a button that made a blue light come out and he scanned it over me. He frowned and looked at Mickey.

"She need rest, she'll be fine after awhile."

"I'm right here." I said annoyed. "Anyway, kids have been going missing in our school for months, we need to check there first. The teachers leave by eight, the lights go out at nine, then the security come around from nine till all the rooms are checked. John should be on tonight, he's quite old so it will take him an hour to finish the rounds. We should go at eleven just in case."

"Ok, that sounds good but how do you know this?" Doc asked.

"I have my resources." Was all I said. And Doc stood and walked to the door as Mickey and I followed but he stopped me at the door and shook his head.

"Sorry but you can't come with us. You need rest." He said and shut the door using the tube thing on it.

"Like hell." I growled glaring at him and went to the back door. It was stuck, I couldn't open it. I tried the front one and it didn't work either. I went up to the room I stay in and packed a bag. There is no way Nora is gonna let me in tonight. I put in clothes that will last me a week and changed my clothes to loose fitting dark colors. I looked at the room and out my window. The roof is by the fence to the ally. I got on the fence and jumped onto the ground. Smirking, I watched Doc and Mickey walk past not even noticing.

I went to the school and watched until I saw John leave about ten forty-five. I went to the front entrance and picked the lock and locked it back from the inside.

I went around the school, starting with the classrooms. I went to the secretary office and saw Linds bag on the floor and there was blood. I felt anger and sadness weld up in me as I pushed it aside and started going through the documents. It was all in another language I think. I stuffed them in my back pack and left the office.

Then I heard a scream coming from the cafeteria to I did what anyone would do, run towards it.

I saw a group of people, there was Doc, Mickey, a woman and…That's Rose! I tried to get closer but I accidentally made the door squeak so I ran the opposite way.

I heard them running after me so I made a dash into the headmaster's office. I closed the door behind me then noticed that there were human sized bats on the ceiling. I tried to keep quiet as I stand in the center of the room and the door opens. Keeping my breathing steady, I looked over at them and signaled for them to be quiet.

'Cams?' Doc mouthed and I nodded. He signaled for me to come over and I started to but I noticed on of the bat people started to wake up. I pointed at it and Doc mouthed 'Hurry.'

I got over to him and we ran for the door. Once outside I take a deep breath then grab my ribs. Then Mickey came over and started to shake my shoulders.

"What were you thinking?! How did you get in there!?" I started to get dizzy, I felt sick.

"Gonna puke." I said and Doc got Mickey to stop.

"Now if you don't mind answering his questions." Doc said.

"I wanted to find out what's going on and I picked the lock." I said.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?!" Mickey yelled.

"It doesn't matter." I said coldly and noticed the two females flinch but Mickey wouldn't leave it alone.

"Yes it does, I need to know who Linds has been hanging out with, if she is some felon!" Mickey yelled."Ok, since you really want to know. My first year with Nora she would yank me out of the shower during the winter and lock me outside in the snow! I had no friends, I barely met Linds and Cara this year. I had to do what I could to survive. I'm sorry if I had to become a 'felon' to do that!" I yelled my face twisted with anger.

My fists shook and I felt tears in my eyes. I turned around started walking the other way. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Doc looking at me with sad eyes. I only glare at him.

"Stop looking at me like that. I hate being looked at like that." He just shook his head.

"Cams, I'm sorry." Mickey said.

"Don't be. I'm fine, I'm always fine." I said looking down. "Worst birthday ever." I groaned under my breath.

"It's your birthday." Doc said. 'Damn,' I thought, 'he has good hearing.' I nodded and he smiled brightly. "How bout some birthday dinner?!"

"That sounds like fun, but first who are you, cuz I know your not just some science teacher." I said smiling.

"The Doctor." Doc said seriously.

"No you're not, the Doctor." I argued," He looks different."

"Regeneration." Rose said. I almost forgot about her.

"So he changed his appearance because he healed himself?" I questioned and he nodded. "So your not human?" Then words started to swim around in my head.

"I'm not human, I'm-" He started but I finished for him.

"Time lord."

"Yes how did you know that?" He questioned and everyone looked surprised.

"I don't know." I said as I grabbed my head. I heard words being whispered in my head and unconsciously whispering them out loud.

"Timelord…Timewar…Darleks…TARDIS…Gallifray…blood…pain…fire…Master…..exterminate…" My thoughts were broken through when I heard Doctor call my name.

"Cameron are you ok?" He looked worried and I smiled brightly.

"Fine, fine, I guess I really am going insane." I smiled.

"We are all insane." He laughed, "I'm just glad that I got to see you again, I was wondering how you were but didn't know if you could take my new form."

"You lied to me!" I realized then slapped Doctor. Afterwards, much to Doctor's confusion, I hugged him. "I missed you and Rose."

He hugged back and smiled, "We missed you too."

I then went over and hugged Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

"You have met before?" A confused Mickey said.

"Yeah, three years tomorrow." I said smiling. "It's a long story."

"Well why don't we go get some food and you can tell it to me." Mickey said and the brunette nodded. I just noticed her.

"Hi I'm Cameron Morris." I said sticking my hand out.

"Sarah Jane Smith." She said shaking my hand. We went to a little diner. They ordered my cherry cobbler with a scope of ice cream.

"So, how have you been?" Rose asked."Fine." I smiled but saw the look Mickey and Doctor was shooting me. I looked down and Rose shot an explain look.

"Nora has been abusing her." Mickey answered.

"I'm fine really, it's not a big deal." I said not looking up.

"Not a big deal?" Doctor said with anger in his voice. He ran his hand through his hair and I accidentally flinched as he lifted his hair and everyone noticed. "You shouldn't be afraid when someone lifts their hand."

"I'm not afraid." I argued. "It has not affected me at all."

"Linds said that you have trust issues." Mickey said.

"I don't have trust issues, its just that I'm cautious." I said back looking down begging that they would drop it. Unfortunately, they kept going.

"You need help." Rose said confidently.

"You don't think I tried?! She f**king rich! She makes the cops and doctors believe what ever she wants them to with a wave of her money! 'Oh she's on a new diet and I tried to get her to eat but I'm just an old lady.' I try to run away and the police bring me back and talk about how worried Nora was and leave me with her and her boyfriend, and her boyfriend beats the crap out of me! It's best to just wait it out." I said as I got off my seat and walked outside.

As soon as I got outside one of the bat people things tried to grab me. I dodged to the ground and hurt my ribs even more. Everyone came running out and the thing tried to grab me again and hit me in the head.

My vision blurred but I hear a few words, "Doctor…alien…join…happy." All the voices jumbled together. Shaking my head I looked at the man talking and he pointed at me.

"All we need is the girl. See you tomorrow Cameron." Then he was gone.

I looked at everyone and shook my head. "I'm tired." I said, "I don't think I can do this much longer, I need to rest." I mumbled and started to walk away.

"Cameron, what are you thinking?" Doctor asked cautiously.

I snapped out of it and smiled, "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm going back to Nora's." I walked off as they watched me.

I was at my pond, yes my pond, no one knows about it. It's on the outskirts of town, and in the thick parts of the woods.

I sat there thinking, my tears blinding my vision, today is the day. It is one am and is the day that my family died.

I look at the clear water reflection the full moon. I don't see any stars out tonight, I don't feel the cold that is around me. I look up to the moon, while its light shines around me but I'm sitting in the shadow of the trees.

I bring my knees to my chest and cry. I sit there for a while before I feel warmth surround me. I open my eyes to see Mickey and Sarah Jane sanding off to the side. Rose is sitting next to me and Doctor to the other side. He had is large coat draped over me.

I lower my head and wipe away my tears, "What are you doing here?"

"We knew you couldn't go home, so Mickey found out where you were gonna go." Doctor said and I nodded, I remember showing Mickey this place with Linds and Cara.

"I don't want you to see me cry."

"Why?"

"It's weak, crying is weak."

"We have to show our emotions sometimes." Doctor said and I started to cry more. I cried myself to sleep, like when I first me the Doctor.

_**Dream**_

_I was in a bed and I felt that someone was watching me. _

"_Hello, is anybody there?" I called out and saw someone standing in the corner of the room. He walked into the moon light to reveal Michael._

"_How dare you!" He yelled and I noticed that his neck was stitched to keep his head on his body. He came closer as I tried to move back but my arms were caught. _

_I turn to see my dad holding my arms down. I saw rubble sticking out of his back and his legs were bent at a bad angle._

_I struggled more when I saw a hand grab onto the bottom of my bed. Slowly the other hand came up and pulled up half of my mother's body. She grabbed my ankles and looked at me, her mouth unhinged and blood pouring out of it. Her lifeless eyes scanning over me, sent chills down my spine._

_I then saw Micheal was holding two figures and I knew it was my little ones. I started to cry as he set the first one on the bed. It was Jason, and one arm and leg was broken. He crawled to me and pulled himself to my face, and asked, "Why?" Over and over he asked, "Why did you kill me? Did you not love me enough to try and save me?"_

"_I tried! I tried! I'm sorry! I tried!!" I cried over and over and I watched as Jason slowly fell onto me and die._

_Then he sat down Danny and I watched as the baby crawl towards me as he screamed a gargled cry. He got in my face as his head lolled to the side and I saw his neck was broken. He kept screaming as he grabbed my throat with a terrible grip. _

"_You should have died, they barely started their lives and you killed them!!! How dare you! Your death shall repent you!" I heard them all scream and Danny looked my square in the eye before screaming as the other started to join in and I heard the same screams from the that horrid night._

_**End dream**_

I woke up screaming and I felt someone try to hold my down. 'It's them!' I thought and I struggled more and screamed.

"Calm down Cams, it's just us!" I heard the doctor yell. I relaxed instantly and he pulled me into a hug. "Shhh, everything is going to be fine."

"I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to fear to go to sleep. I don't want to look in the mirror and know that's not me anymore. I don't want to want to kill myself. I don't want to feel like this tomorrow. I don't know what to do. Help me, please, make all the pain go away. Make me feel better; put me back together." I begged as he rocked me back and forth.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, I promise." Doctor said and I nodded and cried all night.


	11. Goodbye again

**The next day I got ready for school and walked before everyone got up. I left a note, so they shouldn't worry. **

**At school the headmaster asked to see me in his office. I went and he led me to this weird room. I was confused, then he put this weird helmet on my head. Slowly everything made sense. That's when the Doctor came in. **

"**Cams stop!" He yelled and I did. That angered the Headmaster, and he started yelling about time building blocks and how the Doctor could save his people. He is the last Time lord and somehow I knew that. Then he turned to me and started telling me how I could save my family.**

'**They could be alive,' I thought. I was about to start but the Doctor yelled, "Don't do it!"**

"**Time is set in certain events and redoing them can create a paradox, and paradoxes are bad. It can destroy the world, please, Cams listen to me." Doctor said and I looked down thinking until he yelled, "Cameron!"**

**I yanked off the helmet and ran towards the doctor who hugged me. The Headmaster really started to get mad then and sent his bats after us. We ran into the cafeteria and the Doctor tried to reason with him.**

**I just noticed that Bryan was with us. I walk over to him and pull him into the kitchen. We saw this green stuff and I went over to it, and smelt of it. It smelt just like the milkshakes and it now made sense. They've been using this stuff to make me smart.**

**I filled a bowl full and drank it raw, it tasted horrible but it worked I knew that this stuff will cause them harm. The Doctor ran in a strapped a timer to the barrels and looked at me. **

"**You need to go, I'll have to stay here and detonate this." **

"**No, I'll stay, your need in the world. I'm not." I argued.**

"**No, don't ever think that!" He yelled. Then a metal dog came up.**

"**I'll detonate it and you all can get out safely." **

"**K-9! You're a good dog. Well, you heard him, run!" Doctor said and I patted K-9's head and said thanks as I dragged Bryan out and pulled the fire alarm. Outside we watched as the building exploded. **

**Everyone was amazed and I let Bryan take the credit and when he looked at me I winked and smiled. I watched the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane start to walk off. I ran over to them and smiled a true smile. **

"**Your leaving now huh?" I asked and they nodded. "Can't stay in one place to long." Doctor said and I smiled. I gave each one a hug.**

"**What are you going to do?" Rose asked and I shrugged. **

"**I'll try the cops again. Ya know, just go with the flow." I smiled and they stared at me sadly. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be alright." **

**I gave them on last hug and looked over to the group of kids. "I better get going as well, see ya around?"**

"**Of course!" I smiled and watch them walk away then went back to the group. I was sitting in the grass when Bryan called me over. There was two people dressed in black. **

"**Sorry Cameron but I didn't have the information they need and you probably do so…" Bryan ended and I smiled. I gave him a hug.**

"**Don't worry, get." He smiled at me and the men in black looked at me. They scanned something over me and nodded.**

"**Do you know the Doctor?" The one on the left asked.**

"**Why do you want to know?" I countered. The nodded again and each put a hand on my shoulder. **

"**You need to come with us." The on the right said.**

"**Where?" I asked feeling panicked.**

"**Torchwood." They both said and I felt a chill run down my spin as I was escorted to the black van. **

* * *

Ok this is where i planned to end it from chapter three to here but Fanfiction wouldn't let me so I cut it up lol. This is dedicated to Sara Tyler Thank you for reviewing and giving me the cofidence so all those chapters are dedicated to you! R&R people plez!


End file.
